


Intolerable Heat

by b0o



Series: Scar Stained Sunflowers [1]
Category: Tokyo Ghoul
Genre: Alpha Kaneki, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Mpreg, Omega Hide, Spoilers maybe
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-07
Updated: 2017-09-07
Packaged: 2018-12-24 23:25:09
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 849
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12023262
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/b0o/pseuds/b0o
Summary: The heat can be hard to deal with even on good days, sadly it's a bad one.





	Intolerable Heat

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first time writing for this pair. I will get the hang of them eventually, I promise.

Kaneki loved Hide more than he ever thought possible, yet there were times that his mate could act a tad bit childish. Now was sadly one of those times, “I thought you said you wanted to go? If you really don’t want to I can pick out some clothes by myself.”

He silently noted that if he did that he would have to call Touka and ask her to make sure nothing happened while he was out. Not that he didn’t think Hide could take care of himself, he was the smartest person Kaneki knew and he had fought alongside him enough times to know that he was a force to be reckoned with.

However, that was before Hide became pregnant and while Kaneki knew that he was still strong, he didn’t ever want to see how far his limit was. He was brought out of his thoughts by Hide holding up his trusted notebook, _I don’t trust you to buy my clothes. I have a very distinct style that I must preserve._

Kaneki couldn’t help but smile at the sign but before he could respond a new note was being hastily written, _some of my stuff still fits. We can go later._ Kaneki let out a breath, Hide had said the same thing two weeks ago and it was now clear that something was going on.

“Hide your shirts barely fit you as it is and I’ve seen what you do to put on pants, the longer we wait the worse it’ll get.” Kaneki hadn’t thought his observation could be considered rude to someone nearing their forth month of pregnancy but at the look of hurt the other wore he immediately regretted it.

As Hide wrapped his arms around his expanding stomach Kaneki started forward, “I didn’t mean- I’m sorry.” There was a moment of silence that enveloped the two before Hide reached for his notebook, _I know_.

It looked like he was going to write more but he stopped and showed the page with a small smile, Kaneki still felt like he should be asking for forgiveness but knew that it only upset Hide when he did.

Moving to sit with the omega he tried to figure out how to phrase his next question without forcing Hide to tell him. As usual Hide could guess what the other was thinking and wrote something on the notebook only to cross it out and flip to a new page, _the heat_.

Realization crashed into Kaneki and he felt guilt begin to seep in, it was still hot outside which made layers stifling. Which meant that Hide’s scars would on show for the world to see. There were times that Hide was comfortable with them but when he was feeling even a bit self-conscious he would cover himself in layers, Kaneki scolded himself for not paying closer attention to his mate's feelings up till now.

Hide swallowed and obviously tried to perk himself up with a smile, _must be hormones acting crazy_. _Happens all the time nowadays._ Kaneki knew that Hide was trying to sweep away his own feelings and the alpha felt his emotions struggle against each other, the urge to comfort him competed with the instinct to let him open on his own time argued with each other. 

Finally, Kaneki settled to wrapping his arms around the omega and hoped that what he couldn’t convey in words would still come across through actions. It seemed to work as Hide leaned into his chest and wrapped scarred arms around a muscular back, they stayed like this for a few minutes before breaking apart.

Hide’s smile seemed this genuine this time around, though if anything Kaneki’s guilt seemed to have magnetized at seeing how distraught his mate was without his knowledge and Kaneki watched as Hide wrote in the notebook.

While he knew to wait to read the written words until Hide was ready to show him, his curiosity piqued however when a new page was needed. Finally, the blond was finished and Kaneki was handed the notebook, _alright time to get motivated and buy some new clothes! Though I’m giving you a fair warning now, if there is something yellow I’m going for it_.

Kaneki chuckled at the comment and nodded at the blond, “it is a part of your very distinct style after all.” Hide nodded and gave a small hum in agreement before something appeared to occur to him and he wrote it down quickly, _pretty sure Yoriko said she and Touka were going to the mall today_.

Kaneki never knew how Hide could catch everything that Yoriko said but he knew that Hide was always paying attention. “Maybe we’ll see them there.” Hide flashed him a smile before moving to get up, waving away a helping Kaneki. 

Finally the two were ready, though when Kaneki looked at what the other was wearing it was obvious that they had waited last minute for this excursion, that said he couldn't help but feel an odd flutter of happiness at seeing the growing bump that housed their unborn child.

**Author's Note:**

> There needs to be more mpreg and fluff for these two.


End file.
